


Morning Dear

by SherlockMalfoy



Series: Sherlock!Wizardverse Drabbles - General [44]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockMalfoy/pseuds/SherlockMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's telling a story. Sherlock won't put out his cigarette. There are bed crumbs.</p><p>Just a relaxing morning in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Dear

**Author's Note:**

> Since I haven't posted anything in ages, and I seemed to have missed this in my transfer of drabbles and fics from point A to here, have this short drabble.
> 
> Also,this is based on the picture included, that was sent to me ages ago on Tumblr as my prompt. I have no idea where it comes from or who did the manip (and I've tried to find the oldest one on the internet, but can't find it in the mass of original Ewan/Jude pictures.)

 

     ”So there I was, just standing in the middle of the desert, three sheets to the wind when I find myself walking straight into this big camel yak thing.”  
      “John, yaks are not indigenous to the desert. And I highly doubt it was a camel yak thing.”  
      ”Are you telling this story or am I?” John said, looking at his husband before noticing the cigarette in his hand. “And are you smoking in bed?”  
      ”Yes.”  
      “That was a rhetorical… never mind. Put it out.”  
      “No.”  
      ”Put it out or it was definitely a camel yak thing.”  
      ”John, you’re being ridiculous now. So, you were in the desert, drunk, and there was a large hairy animal.”  
      “Not until you put it out.”  
      ”Not until you finish your story.”  
      They stared at one another for a moment before Sherlock smiled. And John smiled, too. “You do realize this entire time we’ve been… I’ve never put my hands down.”  
      They giggled a moment before John continued his story about the time he got raging drunk, lost in the desert, and accidentally groped a large hairy fat man and his wife before realizing that they were, in fact, not camel yak things.  
      Sherlock did not put his cigarette out afterwards. Instead he finished it, stole John’s newspaper, and then complained about the crumbs on the bed. John pointed out it was Sherlock’s idea to have breakfast in bed.


End file.
